eternidad
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Una reunion bastante inusual con un final inesperado. Fic del equpo 7


LO SE, YA DEBERIA CAMBIAR DE TEMA PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO, EL EQUIPO 7 ME ENCANTA NO HAY FORMA DE REMEDIARLO

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, NI AUNQUE JUNTAR TODOS MI AHORROS PODRIA COMPRARLO POR LO QUE MI ESPERZANZA ES QUE UN ALMA CARITATIVA SE APIADE Y ME COMPRE LOS DERECHOS

_

* * *

_

_ETERNIDAD_

_- Y así fue como me perdí en el camino de la vida – _dijo Kakashi terminando con su relato_ – pero ahora estoy aquí_

– _No entiendo como me pudiste ganar mi eterno rival –_ dijo Gai_ – por eso cumplí con la sanción impuesta dar la vuelta a la aldea con un solo pie 500 veces _

–_Aun no se porque lo hace – _suspiro cansado el peliplateado_ – jamás lo entendí chicos _

– _Pero lo hicimos en tiempo récord – _haciendo Gai su clásica pose_ - o no Lee_

– _claro que si maestro – _contesto Lee_ – me hubieras visto Sakura-chan_

– _Que problemático – _hablo el chico Nara_ – que bueno que no lo hicieron _

– _Es cierto – _siguió Kiba _– era de dar pena, o no Akamaru – _dirigiéndose a su fiel acompañante

– _De verdad, era simplemente vergonzoso – _dijo el genio de la familia Hyuuga

– _Pero nos divertimos mucho viéndolos – _dijo Ino_ – o no Ten Ten_

– _Eso que ni que, hasta apostamos por ver quien se cansaba primero – _dijo la chica muy sonriente

– _Pero perdimos_ – contesto Chouji – _ninguno se dio por vencido_

– _Eso no es permitido_ – dijo Lee – _la llama de la juventud arde demasiado como para darse por vencido _

– _Mejor cambiemos de tema – _dijo Azuma prendiendo otro cigarrillo_ – si no pronto empezaran a llorar _

– _Por que no les dicen ya a todos – _dijo Shino_ – ya se callaron por bastante tiempo – _viendo a su compañera de equipo

– _A ver, que es lo que pasa – _dijo Kurenai viendo a sus alumnos

– _Pues lo que pasa es esto – _continúo Kiba_ – tenemos un anuncio que hacer – _tomando de la mano a Hinata

– _Nos vamos a casar – _dijo tímidamente la chica de los ojos blancos

– _A ver eso no lo sabíamos – _hablo Ino_ – te das cuenta frentuda, ni siquiera yo sabía y eso que me entero de todo_

– _Es que no queríamos decir nada – _dijo muy suave Hinata_ – queríamos que estuvieran todos para dar la noticia_

– _Me alegro por ti Hinata – _dijo Ten Ten abrazándola _– y por ti también – _dirigiéndose a Kiba

– _Felicidades – _dijo Kurenai abrazándola_ – no sabes que alegría me da por ustedes dos_

– _De verdad – _dijo Azuma_ – felicidades chicos_

– _Pues que problemático – _dijo Shikamaru también abrazándolos

– _Hay Shikamaru – _dijo Chouji _– mejor imagínate lo que van a servir en su boda _

– _Que alegría me da por ustedes dos –_ dijo Neji acercándose al joven del perro

– _Así es, la llama de la juventud arde en estos dos – _Gai y Lee llorando

– _Felicidades – d_ijo Kakashi con su único ojo visible_ - supongo_

– _Como que supones, claro que felicidades – c_ontinuo Ino que era la más alborotadora de todos

– _yo creo que es lindo – _dijo Ten Ten suspirando_ – no crees Neji?_

– _Ten Ten – _dijo Neji todo rojo_ – cállate_

– _No tengan problema – _dijo Kurenai_ – ya todos sabemos que salen juntos – _dijo riéndose al ver la expresión del chico

– _Que??? - _dijo Neji alarmado_ – no es cierto_

– _No lo niegues -_ siguió Asuma _– los vimos entrando a tu departamento hace 2 días_

– _La llama de la juventud flota aquí – _continuo Gai

– _Que alegría por mis dos compañeros de equipo – _decía Lee casi al borde de las lagrimas

– _Mejor pasemos de tema – _dijo Ten Ten viendo como su novio estaba casi blanco de la impresión _– porque no les cuentas lo tuyo Shikamaru_

– _Si Shikamaru – _dijo Chouji_ - después de todo fue Naruto el primero que insinúo que tenían algo _

– _De que hablan? - _pregunto Lee

– _Anda, ya diles no te hagas el tonto – _dijo Ino_ – o les digo yo_

– _Que problemático – _dijo el chico empezando a hablar_ – Temari esta embarazada, tenías razón Naruto, si teníamos algo que ver_

– _Lo sabía – _gritaron todos los demás

– _Y se van a casar? - _pregunto Shino que siempre era el que menos hablaba – _ya hay muchas a la vista_ – provocando el sonrojo de Kiba, Hinata, Ten Ten y Neji

– _Cuando sus hermanos la dejen salir de Suna lo hablaremos, ya que me corrieron de ahí – d_ijo el chico con cara de enfado

– _Deberías tener cuidado con el Kasekage, no es precisamente paciente_ – dijo Kakashi que ya estaba con su libro

– _Y con Kankuro_ – dijo Kiba – _esas marionetas son algo escalofriantes_

– _Y que lo digan_ – dijo el joven Nara suspirando – t_uve la oportunidad de probar varias habilidades de ellos hasta que de nuevo Temari me tuvo que salvar, que problemático _

– _Deberías decirle que ellos tres están de acuerdo – _dijo Ino_ – Gaara de seguro entenderá y aceptara si ellos está de acuerdo con la noticia _

– _Nada pierdes con intentarlo – _dijo Hinata

– _Igual y da resultado_ – dijo Neji

– _Que problemático – _contesto el chico Nara con diversión_ – a ver que pasa_

los chicos siguieron contando las noticias nuevas que traían, hablando se su ultima misión, de su ultima técnica, de los problemas de la villa, de lo molesto que era la vida, en fin, platicando de todo un poco después de todo ya tenían tiempo que no estaban los 16 reunidos

– _Pues creo que eso es todo – _dijo Kurenai nuevamente_ – es hora de dejarlos_

– _Es cierto – _dijo Azuma_ – es hora de los entrenamientos, vamos chicos_

– _Andando equipo – _dijo Gai_ – la llama de la juventud no espera_

Cada equipo se fue a su entrenamiento de diario no sin antes despedirse prometiendo volver mañana y dejando a Kakashi con su equipo

– _Como han cambiado las cosas – _dijo Kakashi en un suspiro_ – o no, según lo vean - _parándose de su lugar_ – bueno, me voy, cuídalos Sakura – _viendo el cielo _- Sasuke, Naruto espero estén bien – _desapareciendo del lugar

El cementerio de Konoha se quedo solo nuevamente dejando una lapida en la cual se leía:

" **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura"**

**Héroes de Konoha, dieron su vida por la aldea que los recordara por siempre**

**Reunidos e inseparables por la eternidad**

* * *

ESTOY DE ACUERDO QUE ESTA UN POCO LOCO, PERO LA IDEA DE QUE TODOS FUERAN A VERLOS Y PLATICARAN COMO SI ELLOS ESTUVIERAN VIVOS ME GUSTO, SERIA LINDO UNA ESCENA DE ESTE TIPO

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORFA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


End file.
